Let Love In
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [SPD] Sky and Syd spend Valentine's Day together. SkyxSyd


A/N: OK, this is my official Valentine's Day fic.

Dedication: To Hazel, my favorite minion…I mean deputy.

**Let Love In**

_You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in_

From _"Let Love In" _by The Goo Goo Dolls

She was everything he had ever wanted, she was everything to him, and they both know it. He held her close that night under the stars on the cold, wet sand, snuggling together for the extra warmth, whispering to her about what the future will hold for the two of them: a house, children in the yard, maybe a dog. She giggled softly, her breath hitting against his ear just hard enough to tickle. This moment was pure bliss, ecstasy, and Sky Tate knew it. It was hard for him to believe that he almost let Sydney slip through his fingers, and yet it felt to him as though he had held Sydney in his arms just like this for all his life.

_Flashback_

_They came back from their early Valentine's Day dinner with Bridge and Z exhausted but jovial. They hadn't seen their friends in a while, seeing as how Bridge and Z had since married and moved into a town house in downtown New Tech. The former yellow and green rangers weren't on active duty anymore, but rather busy instructors of D level cadets. Of the team who brought Emperor Gruumm and the Troobians down, Sky and Syd were the only two who remain on the squad, as red and pink rangers respectively. _

_Sky was there because he knew nothing but being a ranger. Syd was there because she knew nothing but Sky, though she had not ever said this to anyone. But still, her feelings for her red ranger existed, and flourish in her silent secret. _

_The new members of their team kept their distance from the veteran members of B–Squad, and Syd liked this. It had always been just the two of them, really, and even Sky had observed this on a few occasions, which gave Syd solid proof that she was indeed the holder of a spot in Sky's heart. _

_They were in the common room, sharing a couch. The current yellow and blue rangers, Jenna Potter and Eddie Smith, left when the red and pink rangers settled down, and Sydney scooted a bit closer to her leader. "I don't care much for them," she informed him. "Things will never be the same for B-Squad with Jack, Z and Bridge gone."_

"_You are entirely too sentimental, Sydney," he observed with a grin on his face despite his statement. Really, he wouldn't have his pink princess any other way. She was perfect._

"_Aw, Sky, don't pretend you don't miss them. You even miss Jack," she replied, as she seized a blue square-shaped couch cushion and smacks him in the face with it. "You're such a doofus sometimes."_

_Feeling more lighthearted than he usually did, Sky took an identical cushion and hits her with it. "I'm a doofus, am I?" he questioned, tossing both pillows aside and launching a merciless bout of tickling. Sky hadn't tickled Sydney since he was about five years old and they were still childhood best friends. It felt good to be the one making her laugh instead of it being the other way around. _

_Then Sydney yanked herself free of his tickling hands and hugged him close to her. He embraced her in return, and nothing had ever felt so right in all of his twenty-two years than the way Sydney felt right in his arms. Sky didn't want this moment to end, ever._

_Her head found the familiar hollow of his shoulder, and she closed her eyes in contentment. "We'll always be best friends, Sky," she vowed. "Right?"_

"_The best," he answered, wondering why she felt the need to declare him her best friend at this very second. But really he didn't mind, as long as he was allowed to keep holding her, he'd do anything._

"_So then when the thing I'm about to do is over you'll still want to be my friend?"_

_Sky didn't have time to respond, as Sydney crushed her mouth over his the second the words leave her mouth. She ended their kiss abruptly, scanning his face for some clue as to his thoughts about her actions. He wais blank._

"Please," _she thought, _"Make him say something."

"_I don't think that was the best decision you've ever made, Syd," Sky said quietly, as he released her and stood. "See you around."_

_Sydney exploded into tears._

_Over the next few days, Sky was his old self: distant and even mean. He'd never been mean to her, and he hated that he has to be, but he won't let himself love her. Sydney was everything any man could ask for, and though he knew how she felt, he wasn't worthy. He'd just hurt her in the end._

_Oh, but how beautiful she still was, how beautiful she'd be perpetually. Even when her heart was broken, as was plain to see in her eyes, she was the most gorgeous woman he'd seen in his life. And he'd always love her, though he knew she'd move on from him and his hurtful words and find another man to love. She was his Sydney, and she always would be._

_There were dark circles under her blue eyes, and Sky felt guilty that it's his fault she couldn't sleep for the heartbreak. And how he longed to be able to tell her how sorry he was and how he wished she was all his, the way he was all hers. But he couldn't. He had already come to the conclusion that he is far too much of a coward to do so._

_It vaguely registered in his mind that today was Valentine's Day, a holiday he thought was silly and childish, but one that he knew Sydney adored. Perhaps he should take the opportunity to use the silly holiday as an excuse to buy her something and talk to her. Sky knew a stuffed animal and a box of chocolates will not fix the predicament he had gotten himself into, but maybe it would be a start. Sydney was stubborn, but she always forgave him eventually. _

_After a quick dinner, he hopped into his car and headed to the plaza where Syd's favorite jewelry store was located. He should know; he had been dragged there enough times by his pink ranger. With help from the saleswoman, he found a nice but affordable diamond necklace in the shape of an S for her. At the drugstore across the street he found a bouquet of pink carnations (her favorites) and a big pink elephant. _

_All the way back to the academy his heart was in his throat. She'd forgive him, but as for the romantic level of their relationship she'd been hoping for…would she still want him? He doubted it, but he couldn't stand Syd not talking to him. _

_His feet carried him to the female fdormitories without him realizing it. He knocked, mentally preparing his speech. Sydney didn't ask who was there; she just let the door slide open. _

"_What do you want?" she asked, scowling at him. Her eyes are puffy and red, and the room looks like she had taken her anger out on it._

_As a peace offering, he held out the flowers and elephant. The necklace he'd save for later._

"_Look, Syd, I know I'm saying this too late, but I'm sorry. Really. I do stupid things when I'm not with you, Syd, and I don't want to live without you. You're the only person around here who keeps me sane. I need you."_

_Her mind was telling her to shut the door and stay away, but her heart was screaming at her to forgive him. Despite her better judgment, Syd found herself smiling and taking the gifts he'd brought her. "Go on," she replied, placing the carnations on her bedside table and the elephant on her bed. "I'm listening."_

_Sky crossed the room to her and wrapped his arms around her tight, finding that it was a little easier than the last time he'd hugged her. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, he silenced her with his own mouth. _

"_I love you Sydney," he whispered when he was done. "And I always always will._

_End Flashback_

"See how much of a doofus you are?" teased Syd. "You almost let _me_ get away."

"I said I did stupid things when I wasn't with you," he replied. "And I have a little something else for you." Sky reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the box that contained the necklace.

"Oh, Sky," gasped Sydney when he'd opened it. "It's beautiful."

He fastened it around her neck and kissed her once again. "Diamonds mean forever."

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! **


End file.
